supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Und täglich grüßt...
Und täglich grüßt... ist die elfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean wird erschossen und getötet während die Brüder das Verschwinden eines Mannes in einem Touristenort untersuchen. Sam ist fassungslos, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht und Dean wohlauf und lebendig ist. Dann merkt er, dass er den vorherigen Tag wieder erlebt und versucht, Deans Tod zu verhindern. Handlung Sam wird von "Heat Of The Moment" geweckt und geht mit Dean frühstücken. Sie sind in der Stadt wegen des Verschwindens von Dexter Hasselback. Sam denkt, das es mit dem "Mystery Spot" zusammenhängt, einer Touristenfalle der Stadt. Die Jungs beschließen sich dort umzusehen, doch als sie vom Besitzer entdeckt werden, erschießt dieser Dean. Sam kann es kaum fassen, wacht aber am nächsten Morgen zum selben Song wieder auf - und Dean ist noch (wieder?) lebendig. An diesem Tag wird Dean von einem Auto überfahren. Zusammen mit Sam stellt er am dritten Dienstag in Folge die Theorie auf, sie können die "Zeitschleife" durchbrechen, wenn sie seinen Tot verhindern. Gesagt - Versucht - Gescheitert. Dean stirbt auf vielen Wegen: er erstickt an einem Würstchen, rutscht in der Dusche aus, bekommt einen Schlag von seinem Rasierer, stirbt an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung, wird von einer Axt getroffen, einem Schreibtisch erschlagen oder sogar einem Hund zerfleischt. Als Sam wieder einmal einen Dienstag erlebt, bemerkt er in dem Diner, welches die Jungs fast jeden Dienstag besuchen, einen Unterschied. Einer der Gäste an der Theke hat Erdbeersirup auf seinen Pfannkuchen, nicht wie zuvor immer Ahornsirup. Als er es bemerkt, wacht er erneut an einem Dienstag auf. Wieder im Diner weist er Dean an, sich zu beeilen, sie folgen dem Mann nach draußen, passen ihn ab und Sam hält ihm einen Pflock an den Hals. Der Trickster gibt sich zu erkennen als derjenige, den sie nicht töten konnten (Richard Speight Jr. - Staffel 2 Folge 15 - Tricks und Legenden). Er erklärt, er habe Hasselback in ein Wurmloch gesperrt, da dieser nicht an Wurmlöcher glauben würde, und er versuche bloß, Sam eine Lektion zu erteilen, nämlich, dass er seinen Bruder nicht vor der Hölle bewahren könne. Sam will ihn töten, doch der Trickster lässt ihn Mittwoch aufwachen, zu "Back in Time". Überglücklich will er sofort die Stadt verlassen. Dean geht voraus, den Wagen einladen, da hört Sam einen Schuss. Er rennt auf den Parkplatz. Dean wurde von einem Dieb erschossen. Das Argument, es sei doch Mittwoch, akzeptiert Sam nicht und macht sich auf die Jagd nach dem Trickster. Sechs Monate vergehen, da erhält er einen Anruf von Bobby, dieser habe ihn gefunden. Sam kehrt zurück zum Mystery Spot, dem Ort an dem alles begann. Bobby erzählt ihm von der Existenz eines speziellen Rituals, mit dessen Hilfe man den Trickster rufen könne. Dafür brauche man aber um die vier Liter Blut. Das bedeutet, man müsse einen Menschen ausbluten lassen. Sam ist bereit, einen Zivilisten zu opfern, doch Bobby bietet sich selbst als Opfer. Sam sticht ihm den Pflock von hinten in die Brust und sagt, dass er nicht Bobby ist. Der Trickster gibt sich zu erkennen und Sam fleht ihn an, ihn zurück an den Mittwoch zu versetzten, an dem Dean starb. Der Trickster weigert sich beharrlich, da Sam seine Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt hat, gibt jedoch zu, dass ihm das alles seit Monaten keinen Spaß mehr mache. Sam wacht auf, es ist Mittwoch. Er fällt seinem Bruder um den Hals. Die Frage, wie viele Dienstage er erlebt habe, beantwortet er mit "Genug." Er lässt Dean nicht alleine auf den Parkplatz gehen und zum Schluss sieht man ihn mit einem melancholischen Schmunzeln das Licht im Motelzimmer ausknipsen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Gabriel (Trickster) *Cal *Mr. Carpiak *Mr. Pickett *Doris Vorkommende Wesen *Trickster (Erzengel) Musik *'Heat of the Moment' von Asia *'Back in Time' von Huey Lewis and the News Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Mystery Spot (Mystery Spot) *'Spanisch:' Punto misterioso (Mystery Spot) *'Französisch:' Un jour sans fin (Ein Tag ohne Ende) *'Italienisch:' Un martedì infernale (Ein höllischer Dienstag) *'Portugiesisch:' Local Misterioso (Mystery Spot) *'Polnisch:' Miejsce tajemnic (Mystery Spot) *'Tschechisch:' Časová smyčka (Zeitschleife) *'Ungarisch:' Időcsapda (Zeit-Falle) *'Finnisch:' Ajan vankina (Gefangener der Zeit) Galerie 300.jpg Supernatural7.png Und täglich grüßt.png Supernatural11222.png 32919_supernatural0312_10.jpg Mystery Day.gif Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03